Chapter 874
Chapter 874 is titled "Become My Servant". Cover Page Color Spread: Luffy along with the top 11 characters outside of the Straw Hats of the sixth popularity poll are riding the Azure Dragon, a blue-green dragon from East Asian folklore, while Doflamingo and Crocodile float near by using their Devil Fruits abilities. The results of the sixth character popularity poll are announced. Short Summary As Big Mom unleashes devastating attacks, the Sanji Retrieval Team urges Kingbaum to keep going as they head into the Seducing Woods. Nami manages to win Zeus to her side by feeding it thunderclouds, but Prometheus sets Kingbaum ablaze and the Big Mom Pirates lie in wait to ambush their enemies from every possible location. Meanwhile, Pudding catches up to Bege elsewhere and asks Chiffon for help, saying that she wants to stop Big Mom to save Sanji and his friends. Long Summary As the Sanji Retrieval Team approaches the Seducing Woods, Big Mom and Zeus catch up with them. She draws Napoleon out and slices a large chunk off of Kingbaum. As Kingbaum pleads for his life, Nami asks him about Lady Tree, who is revealed to be his fiance. Baum resolves not to die here and pushes forward. Big Mom prepares for another attack; Luffy decides to fight Big Mom but Nami gets an idea. She uses her Clima-Tact to produce thunderclouds, which distracts Zeus. Attracted to the clouds, it begins to eat them, displacing Big Mom and causing her to miss her attack. Both Prometheus and Napoleon wonder what Zeus is doing and exclaim in disbelief that the Straw Hats are almost at the Seducing Woods. The homies make way for Kingbaum and Luffy notices the Thousand Sunny in the distance. Zeus approaches them and asks Nami if she has any more thunderclouds he can eat, saying it has never had anything so delicious before. Luffy asks to ride it, but Zeus says that only Big Mom can due to giving him part of her soul. Nami says that if Zeus becomes her servant, she'll make him as many thunderclouds as he wants. Zeus is torn between betraying Big Mom and getting more clouds. Big Mom emits a scream, demanding that the Seducing Woods homies stop Kingbaum. The homies close the path they made but, determined to see Lady Tree again, Kingbaum begins to push through his subordinates. Prometheus hovers over Kingbaum and slams down on top of him, setting Baum and much of the Seducing Woods on fire. Back at the ruins of the Whole Cake Chateau, Perospero and Daifuku are organizing ingredients to make the cake for Big Mom. Brûlée is in communication with Mont-d'Or, proclaiming that there's 10,000 soldiers ready to be deployed to catch Capone Bege and the retreating Fire Tank Pirates. Mont-d'Or orders the tart ships and all other ships in the area to target the south west coast, where the Thousand Sunny is docked. At the same time, Katakuri is in place aboard the Sunny with the crocodile minister and some soldiers lying in wait for the Sanji Retrieval Team. While Bege is fleeing, Pudding catches up to him and asks to speak with her sister Chiffon. Chiffon surmises that Big Mom is having an eating fit and Pudding is looking for her help, but refuses to come back. Pudding says that Big Mom will kill Sanji and the Straw Hats and is asking Chiffon for her help to stop their mother. Quick References Chapter Notes *This chapter was titled in its original Shonen Jump release, but was changed to "Become My Servant" when it was released in Volume 87. *Lady Tree is revealed to be Kingbaum's fiancée. *Kingbaum officially betrays Big Mom for the sake of returning to Lady Tree alive. *Prometheus attacks and burns Kingbaum. *The Sanji Retrieval Team manages to elude Big Mom and Nami tells Zeus to become her servant in exchange for more black balls. *The Big Mom Pirates are all around the island and the seas are being watched. **Charlotte Brûlée, Perospero, Daifuku, and 10,000 soldiers are in the Mirro-World waiting to attack. **Tartes from several islands like Candy Island, Biscuits Island, and Nuts Island are blocking the Sanji Retrieval Team's sea route. **Two new Totto Land islands are mentioned: Flavor Island and Liqueur Island. **Charlotte Katakuri and several soldiers are waiting for the Straw Hats onboard the Thousand Sunny. **The Fire Tank Pirates are pursued by tart tanks. *Charlotte Pudding catches up with Capone Bege and asks for Chiffon's help to stop their mother, saying that she wants to save Sanji and his friends. Characters Arc Navigation ru:Глава 874